robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maverick
In most of the Mega Man series, 'Maverick '''is a term used to identify robots that have gone renegade. The term was first coined in ''Mega Man X. This can include Mechaniloids and even the sentient Reploids. There are many types of Mavericks which are classed by the means in which they rebel as well as the cause of their behavior. The different types are listed below. Maverick Types Error Mavericks Error Mavericks are robots that have gone out of control due to malfunction. In the case of Reploids, who are sentient, their Maverick behaviour can be likened to something resembling an imbalance or mental illness in humans. The causes of such malfunctions can vary. Viral Mavericks The most common and dangerous variety of Maverick. Viral Mavericks are Reploids that have been infected by the Maverick virus, which causes the infectees to go insane. Often, viral Mavericks fall under the direct control of Sigma, whose consciousness had fused with the virus, thereby allowing him to control anyone he infected. Viral Mavericks who have been infected by Sigma are brought around to his way of thinking, coming to believe that humans are inferior and deserve extermination. In a similar fashion, Model W of the ''Megaman ZX ''games can also corrupt the minds of Reploids and turn them Maverick, controlling them like puppets. Free Mavericks Free Mavericks are Reploids who have chosen to live a life of crime and violence, refusing to submit to political and social norms and willing to commit malicious acts against both humans and Reploids. Political Mavericks Political Mavericks are ordinary Reploids who haven't been corrupted in any way, but have been deemed as enemies of the state by disregarding the law. Major examples of political Mavericks include Repliforce, a Reploid army falsely accused of destroying a whole city, then choosing to build an independent Reploid nation; the Rebellion Army, another would-be nation of Reploids that wanted to forcibly advance Reploid evolution; and also the Resistance from the ''Mega Man Zero ''series, who live in defiance of the oppressive regime of Neo Arcadia. List of Mavericks Major Mavericks These are Mavericks who serve as major antagonists in the Mega Man X games. * Sigma * Vile * X-Hunters ** Serges ** Violen ** Agile * Shadow Hunters ** Geemel ** Zain * Dr. Doppler * Nightmare Police ** Bit ** Byte * Berkana * Gareth * Double * Dynamo * Gate * Isoc * High Max * Red * Lumine Boss Mavericks These are the Mavericks who appear as the eight selectable bosses in each of the Mega Man X games. Mega Man X * Chill Penguin * Spark Mandrill * Armored Armadillo * Launch Octopus * Boomer Kuwanger * Sting Chameleon * Storm Eagle * Flame Mammoth Mega Man X2 * Wire Sponge * Wheel Gator * Bubble Crab * Flame Stag * Morph Moth * Magna Centipede * Crystal Snail * Overdrive Ostrich Mega Man X3 * Blizzard Buffalo * Toxic Seahorse * Tunnel Rhino * Volt Catfish * Crush Crawfish * Neon Tiger * Gravity Beetle * Blast Hornet Mega Man X4 * Web Spider * Split Mushroom * Cyber Peacock * Storm Owl * Magma Dragoon * Frost Walrus * Jet Stingray * Slash Beast Mega Man X5 * Tidal Whale * Volt Kraken * Shining Firefly * Dark Necrobat * Spiral Pegasus * Burn Dinorex * Spike Rosered * Crescent Grizzly Mega Man X6 * Commander Yammark * Ground Scaravich * Blaze Heatnix * Blizzard Wolfang * Rainy Turtloid * Metal Shark Player * Shield Sheldon * Infinity Mijinion Mega Man X7 * Tornado Tonion * Splash Warfly * Flame Hyenard * Ride Boarski * Snipe Anteator * Wind Crowrang * Vanishing Gungaroo * Soldier Stonekong Mega Man X8 * Gigabolt Man-O-War * Avalanche Yeti * Burn Rooster * Bamboo Pandamonium * Optic Sunflower * Dark Mantis * Gravity Antonion * Earthrock Trilobyte Category:Terminology Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man X Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Mega Man ZX